gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Vectes Naval Base
Vectes Naval Base, codename: VNB, was a naval base built on the island of Vectes, part of the Lesser Islands chain. It was dubbed Toxin Town since it contained a chemical weapons research and development facility. The base itself predated the COG. A while after when it was first constructed, the town of Pelruan was founded nearby in order to help maintain and support the facility. The base had defensive walls built around it, with large cannons to defend it from naval and amphibious assaults. The Admiralty House served as the headquarters of the entire COG command structure, with Chairman Richard Prescott and the CIC being housed there. The base was abandoned at an unknown point, but this was mostly in the aftermath of the Hammer of Dawn strikes, when the Lesser Islands chain was cut off from the mainland. 15 years later, the COG returned to the base as they believed it to be a suitable location to rebuild humanity, because it was situated on the other side of a marine trench that is too deep for the Locust to tunnel under. The leadership dubbed the base New Jacinto and moved most of their governmental offices, including that of the Chairman's, onto the base,and began building new housing for the civilians. History Pre-Pendulum Wars During an era when Muskets were used, the Vectes Naval Base was built.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 391 Pendulum Wars Vectes Naval Base was set up by the COG as a Biological warfare factory and later shutdown after an accident gaining the nickname, Toxic town, around 5 A.E, Adam Fenix working for the Defense Research Agency visited the base inspected the bio-factory while meeting Major.Sharman.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 308-309 Decommissioning When the Hammer of Dawn project was finished, VNB was shut down due to the chemical program no longer being needed. A biohazard warning was left in place around Vectes, just in case there was some contamination.Gears of War :Jacinto's Remnant pg 202 The population at Pelruan would continue to stay on the island, and a local government would continue to take care of the town and the naval base with a skeleton crew. The Locust Human-War Emergence Day After the Locust emerged, Vectes Island was not attacked due to its location on the other side of the Abyssal Trench. However, after the COG deployed the Hammer Of Dawn, all communications were wiped out between Vectes Island and the rest of the globe. The townspeople of Pelruan continued to maintain VNB, just in case they ever needed it. Lambent attack Later after the oil rig was destroyed, the Lambent followed the leaking imulsion from the tanker Fenix sent during the attack. They discoved stalks heading toward the island and they had less than a day to prepare defenses. They were able to destroy all the land enemies but two Lambent Leviathans attacked, so Delta went after it and used the Hammer of Dawn on the creature, killing it, but destroying some of the base. Sections Admiralty House The Admiralty House was the area where the remains of the COG Federal Government and High Command or the Combat Information Center/CIC was housed. Here the remains of the COG government could oversee the day-to-day and long-term duties of the COG, to enforce laws and organize and preserve the COG itself. And from here, High Command could command and control the remains of the COG Armed Forces, where Control could support Air squadrons, Armor battalions and Gear and STG squads in the field/battlefield. Barracks The Barracks was an area of the naval base where all personnel were based and housed, as well as where some went to rest and relax after a long day in the field. Here, personnel would rest and relax, sleep and had the ability to store their gear and weapons in specialized weapon lockers. Vehicle Compound The Vehicle Compound was the main area where all vehicles were stored for a variety of uses. Vehicles such as the Rat Bike, Packhorse, Armadillo and the Assault Derrick were kept there for storage and rapid deployment. Boathouses The boathouses were the areas where all ships and boats were kept while not on-duty, as well as for vehicle maintenance. Two known boathouses were Boathouse 7 and Boathouse 9. Sergeant's Mess The Sergeant's Mess, or simply just the Mess, was where all personnel of the base went to eat their daily intake of food, or rations. Personnel, especially Gears, would also come here to rest and relax. It was known to be a good place to have conversation. Infirmary The Infirmary was the area of the naval base/facility where nurses and doctors would treat personnel that were, sick and/or injured. During the Lambent Invasion, Dr.Isabel Hayman was stationed here to perform much-needed medical research and study, as she was the last senior COG medical personnel. Workhouse The Workhouse was the main area where personnel could go to fix and repair broken or run-down weapons, vehicles, equipment and gear. There were lots of tools and repair machines to use in order to fix broken parts. The Workhouse was presumably large, because a Packhorse could fit in there with enough room. Damon Baird could usually be found in the Workhouse, as his personal and military profession is engineering and mechanics. Stores The Stores was the area where important artifacts and documents were kept to be saved, as well as where backup supplies, equipment and gear were kept for future uses in case of an impending emergency. Subterranean Storage Area The Subterranean Storage Area was the subterranean, or underground, part of the Stores. Just like the Stores, the Subterranean Storage Area was also an area where significant artifacts, documents and records were kept, in addition to backup supplies and equipment. The Subterranean Storage Area was notably the area where Chairman Richard Prescott kept the collected specimens of the Lambent, until he decided to move them to the kitchen area of the Sergeant's Mess. References Category:Locations Category:COG military bases Category:COG Naval Bases